Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Red Crimson
by trynten.gonzalez
Summary: This is my first full fledged story I am putting my heart and soul into this A Riolu learns the truth and tries to get back what it is or what he is I am going to need OC's The form will be in the first chapter
1. Who am I?

''Hey me.''A voice said.'' Look I know you have questions but I need you to answer some first is that ok?'' The voice asked ''Yes.'' I said in an emotionless tone.

'' Good ok now first question, If a friend is in trouble for lying and you were there what would you do?'' ''Well I would try to defend him but you shouldn't be lying in the first place.'' I said

'' Ah we're getting some emotion out of you next question, If you were in a survival situation what would your job be?'' The voice asked. '' I've played enough games to answer this I always go the good route and defend everyone.'' I told enthusiastically. '' I see so you would risk your life for others. Next question If you're watching a scary movie with friends how do you react to it?'' The voice asked. ''I get scared easy but I try to tough it out by putting on a face but if it gets too bad I might shut down.'' I told reluctantly. ''Ok well thats all but before we continue do you have any questions?'' The voice asked. ''first question if you're me how come you don't know this already?'' I asked. '' Well sorry to tell you this but I'm the you you're going to be I can't answer any better than that.'' The voice said. ''Ok then why did you ask them?'' I asked with slight frustration. '' If you let me continue you will find out.'' The voice said. ''Ok fine lets just continue.'' I said with a lot of frustration. '' Alright then well from what you told me you're a truthful type you like to defend others and speak for justice you are a good leader but you have to open up more and let others help you not everyone has to depend on you such a truthful type would have to be a Riolu.'' the voice said happily.

''Wait, what!'' I exclaimed. ''Please help the world of pokemon you and many others will help you along the way and remember you are never truly alone goodbye and goodluck.''

Everything went black but the floor suddenly came solid It felt cold and rough.

I heard two voices ( Is he ok?) (what should we do?) My eyesight was returning but i couldn't make out the two figures. ''He is alive thats a relief'' ''He's trying to get up.'' I tried with all the energy I had but I slipped and and hit my head and lights out.

Well Thanks for reading and I know so here is the OC form

I'm going to need 2 partners, A guild master and deputy, four Pokemon in the guild that we interact with four store owners a market,Inn/tavern,gym,and an underground shop you get to name the shop too. A interesting mysteries bad guy and even when those are filled i will still accept Ocs for cameo appearances and if I really like one i might make a special role for it

**Nickname if any**

**Gender**

**Pokemon Species**

**Backstory** I will ask you if i can change it.

**Personality **

**specific details Like if they have certain clothes or something.**

**Role** if you can't get the part i will ask you if i can change it

**Anything else **

can't wait to read these Ocs don't be afraid to send them in also I know was boring but just endure it for a bit

Partners taken, bad guy taken, deputy taken, Inn/tavern taken,


	2. Back to Square one

Life there is many ways to live it but there are many ways to harm as well ,but is there a way to really live life wrong.

'' He's coming to.'' '' What's wrong with him?'' '' I don't know I've never seen any Pokemon like that.'' My eyesight is coming back to me i can make out what looks like a nurses office and three figures. '' Look the wannabe hero is waking up.'' '' Rose you shouldn't be so mean'' '' You don't have the right to call me that.'' '' Sorry Vulpix .'' ''Wait Vulpix'' I thought. My eyesight has returned.'' Quiet both of you he just woke up'' A Gardevoir said. '' Sorry.'' They said in unison.I slowly realized that Pokemon were talking to me. '' OMA ( O my Arceus) Pokemon are talking to ME must process this in my mind...

Nope can't.'' I jumped out of what i thought was a bed and ran out of the room I kept on stumbling like I was a newborn trying to walk but i gained my balance. I ran past a variety of Pokemon but that just scared me even more. I saw daylight and ran for it '' Darling wait.'' A voice said from behind.

I ignored the voice and kept on running soon I hit daylight. '' freedom at least.'' I sighed in relief.

'' Darling you won't make it very far going that way I would suggest coming back with us.''

''Darn how did they catch up with me so fast.'' I thought '' I'm not coming back with you!'' I yelled.

I looked around and it was all snow, with no other choice I ran for it. Everything was going fine I lost view of them and I kept going, but then I tripped on something and fell the snow gave way and I found myself Into some cavern. '' WELL GREAT!'' I yelled. The sun was lighting up the whole room and I got a good look at myself '' I'm a POKEMON!'' '' Ok calm down this explains why they were taking care of me, what Pokemon am I, I think I'm a Riolu but I'm not blue I'm black and white.'' I said to myself. I scanned the cavern and just by looking I could tell that I'm stuck. '' I guess all I can do is make myself comfortable.'' I said sarcastically

Vulpix POV.

'' Well that was a first but he is out of our hands now hope he starves.'' I said harshly

'' Now darling thats not how a guild member is supposed to act, now then Rosealee, Marigold, and how about a new member for your team, Shadow come here darling.'' Deputy Floatzel ordered. Shadow had just entered the guild she is a Zorua who is shy and has slightly dirty fur.

'' Now darlings this will be your first field mission I want you three to go find that Riolu and bring him back here.'' The Deputy commanded. '' Yes ma'am.'' we said simultaneously.

We were heading out but I had to clear something up with the new girl.

'' Listen Zorua we don't call each other by are real name's so to me your Zoura, she is Eevee, and I'm Vulpix got it.'' I told plainly. Zorua nodded " Good glad we got that figured out, now then the Riolu left paw prints so lets just follow them.'' I suggested. They both nodded.

Riolu's POV. " I'm really cold and the gaping hole in the ceiling isn't helping'' I yelled out loud.

My body is growing tired. ''How long have I been out here?'' I wondered. My eyes closed and everything went black.

Vulpix's POV

We've followed that trail for about twenty minutes and found a hole in the ice.

'' Gals we found him hand me a piece of rope.'' I commanded. Eevee brought out the rope and lowered it down to the Riolu, the Zorua was taking firm grip of the rope with her fangs.

'' He Isn't moving.'' Eevee said in a worried tone. '' He is fine watch.''

Riolu's POV

'' HEY WAKE UP YOU LAZY MON!'' A loud voice demanded.

I woke up from my cold induced sleep in shock. '' If you don't want to die down there grab ahold of this rope and we will pull you up.'' A Vulpix said. I took her offer and grabbed the rope.

They pulled with all their might and in a couple tugs I was out.

'' Thank you very much.'' They each told me the names I have to call them by.

'' Well thank you Vulpix, Eevee and Zorua. '' We need to bring you back to the guild the Deputy needs to see you.'' Vulpix said. I asked why but she didn't know so decided to go with them. ''Better than freezing out here.'' I thought. We walked quietly the cold must be affecting everyone,

''Hey Riolu why did you run away from us earlier?'' A curious Eevee asked. '' well you wouldn't believe me if I told you.'' I said. '' Try me I've heard my share of crazy tales before.'' Eevee said causally. '' Well ok then I never been around talking pokemon and I don't remember being a pokemon to begin with.'' I responded. '' Amnesia when they found you they said you fell and struck your head.'' Zorua said. I forgot that happened I guess what she said is true. I was about to say something back but we heard a scream. '' What was that?'' Eevee said quietly.

'' It doesn't matter our mission is to bring Riolu back to safety.'' Vulpix said bluntly.

'' No we going to go and help whoevers in trouble.'' Zorua commanded. She charged off in the direction of the voice. for some reason I found myself charging with her leaving the other two behind us we made our way towards the scream, We saw three figures one was on the ground and two were standing over it. '' What are we going to do?'' I said quietly to Zoura.

She said nothing as she charged at them with no option I ran with here and confronted the two pokemon. They were both scrafty and the one on the ground was a skitty. '' Leave her alone!'' Zorua demanded. They both looked at Zorua and laughed. '' well I guess we have to deal with them first stay here sweety.'' one Scrafty said.'' ''Lets finish this quick.'' The other one said.

They charged at us but because of our size we dodged easily, One Scrafty looked at me and I was too scared to move I realized I didn't know how to fight. I did what I knew how to do Punch and Kick. The Scrafty was getting closer to me but i couldn't move he punched me in the gut and I fell down, but when he hit me I felt stronger I got back up and Punched him dead in the face.

He fell down this time I used this chance to beat him down I jumped and kneed him in the gut. That knocked him out cold. '' Thats enough of that.'' The other scrafty said.

I turned to him to see Zorua caught by the neck. I put my hands up and dropped to the ground.

He came closer to me until he was right in front of me. '' Any last words. He said.

'' Yes look behind you." I told him '' Nice try kid but that." he was cut short when a stream of flame hit him in the back he dropped Zorua and I took that chance and attacked him he fell down and Eevee kicked him twice his lights were out. '' Zorua are you ok?'' I asked

she nodded I turned to the Skitty she had tears rolling down her face she. " Thank you so much If you didn't show up they might have.'' she started crying again " Ok stop crying we will take you back to the guild.'' Eevee said kindly. Vulpix was about to say something but she closed her mouth. I felt good helping others I could get used to that. We made are back to the guild when we got back we were confronted by a Floatzel '' Darlings you better have a good reason for being out for so long.'' she asked in a harsh tone. '' Zorua can answer that.'' Vulpix said in a snooty tone. '' Well Deputy Floatzel we heard a scream and Riolu and I went to investigate we found this Skitty being attacked by two Scrafty so we stepped in to help.'' Zorua said quietly

''So you Ignored orders and saved this Skitty well good job you two, Skitty will you please follow me we need to write a report, and Riolu darling you're all bruised you can spend the night in the nurses office.'' she said kindly. '' Please follow me.'' Eevee said.

''Well I'm back to where I started but I feel like I'm going to sleep good tonight tomorrow I'm going to ask if i can join the guild.'' I thought before I fell asleep

**Hi thanks for reading I still need OC's I need three guild Pokemon don't be afraid to send them**

**and THANK YOU Slendie258, CrazyEpicPineapple,Patapatagirl, and Lady Monopolist for the OC's**

**I know i have more that have been sent don't worry they are for another chapter please I need more to continue THANKS AGAIN.  
**


	3. NOTICE

**ALL OC'S ARE TAKEN THANKS A BUNCH**

**You know but in case you don't here is a list**

**slendie258,Lord Ice of Termina,crazyepicpineapples, patapatagirl, tepigsfire758, TrainerBubbles1 and Hammachu**

**Dear Arceus forgive me if I forgot anyone**

**The next chapter will be up soon **

**Thanks again **


	4. Answers or more questions

Deputy Floatzel POV

Knock,knock, knock, " Guild Master may I come in darling?" I asked.

There was no response. " Crystal open up I have to talk to you." I repeated.

"Vizeli it the middle of the night what do you want." Crystal said in an irritated tone

" Now you may be a Glaceon but that doesn't mean you have to be so cold." I said playfully.

A loud sigh came from Crystal's room and the door opened. Crystal cleared her throat and started speaking more professionally. " Miss Floatzel how may I be of assistance this late at night?" Crystal asked in a calm voice. " Well that strange Riolu we rescued he has no idea who he is, the nurse says he has a bad case of amnesia." I told. " Hmm oh yes the Riolu with the strange color, what do you want me to do Floatzel?" Crystal asked. " Well he needs a place to stay and I was wondering if we can take him as an apprentice?" I asked. " Is that it Vizel?You wake me up to ask me that fine yes. Anything else?" Crystal said very irritated. " One more thing what was in the bag we found with the Riolu on the day we found him?" I asked " To be honest i don't know i asked everyone here and no one knew a thing. Kabutops was acting strange but he is always strange." Crystal started gossiping but I cut her off. " Well then I guess i should give him his stuff back tomorrow I will bring it into my office so I won't forget." I said. We both said goodnight and I dropped off the bag then headed towards my room.

" Did you see that we could take that stuff he won't need it if he doesn't remember having it."

" We both agreed to stop stealing and earn the money the right way."

" Well then tell me how close we are to are goal we need to make this money fast and stop pretending like you care."

" Ok ok sorry force of habit but seriously after this we are done for the..."

Riolu's POV

I'm stuck in the nurse's office until they let me out the Zoura visited me early in the morning. She is quite nice she allowed me to her by her real name Shadow. She left for roll call shortly after. The nurse came in " Ok Riolu you check out fine a perfect bill of health." The gardevoir " Thanks mam I guess I will be heading out now." I said plainly. " Not so fast the deputy wants you to see her.." Gardevoir ordered. "where is her office at?" I asked. Take a left and go straight it's the door with the jewels on it."she explained. I left the office and I felt like a freak everyone was staring at me I tried to ignore the stares but I thought I can hear them talking but not at me it was in my head. I took a look around and I realized that the decor around this place is amazing the roof is lit with charges from electric type Pokemon, The whole place seems to be made with concrete and wood but its arranged to look like a Nevermeltice.I rushed to the were the Deputy's office is and I soon see a gem encrusted door. I opened the door to meet a happy Floatzel " Ah hello there darling do you feel any better?" she asked politely. " Yes Gardevoir said I have a perfect bill of health thanks so much for everything." I said gratefully." " Anytime darling but before I get ahead of myself when we found you, you had a bag full of things and I've keeping hold of it let me give it back." The Floatzel opened a door under her desk but she started panicking. " Where is that bag I could have sworn I put it here wait what's this." Floatzel pulled out a shell but it slipped out of her hands and hit me in the face. " Darling are you ok." Floatzel voice faded out and i was looking into a pitch black space a white flash pass my eyes and I see two figures they started talking

" Ok Lillipup where is are buyer at." "He will be meeting us at frosty forest we need to be there by noon." A lillipup said. " lets head out then." The other Pokemon took the bag but hit his head on the desk they both panicked and ran out."

" Darling wake up are you ok nod or say something." A panicked Floatzel said.

" Frosty forest... Where is Frosty forest?" I asked.

" Well darling just follow the ice path straight and you'll end up there,why do you ask?"

I didn't answer i stormed out of the room and followed the direction given to me.

Vulpix's POV

I was about to enter the Deputy's room when Riolu charges out of there with a panicked expression on his face. I entered the Deputy's room. " Perfect timing Rose, Riolu just charged out of the room towards Frosty Forest he might need help and I want you to look after him."

Deputy Floatzel ordered.

Knowing that I can't refuse an order I reluctantly accepted and chased down Riolu.

Someone's POV.

" Hey Lillipup when is he going to get here?" I asked

" Any minute now just be patient." Lillipup said

" Hey are you the kids with the rare stuff?" A Creepy voiced asked.

" Speak of the Giratina yes that is us." Lillipup said in a calm voice.

Riolu's POV

I entered the Forest and Vulpix came with me.

Frosty Forest BF1

We entered the forest without saying much. I was looking around for a path to take.

We ran into some hostile Pokemon we took care of them with ease Vulpix told me that there called wild Pokemon I thought the name sounded familiar. Found a path that went in deeper

Frosty Forest BF2

We found a couple of berries and Vulpix called them Oran berries they apparently give you more stamina we took a few and then we headed deeper into the Forest

Someone's POV

" You call this rare I have no idea what this junk is!" A scary voice yelled

" We're sorry please forgive us we thought it was rare." We said as we shook in fear.

"NO I came all the way out here and I need to take my anger out on something how about I break all that so called treasure of yours." The scary voice said.

Frosty Forest BF3

I found a seed that apparently stuns you for a small period of time I decided to hold on to it because you never know.

Forest Clearing

" HAHAHA your precious treasures is being torn to shreds. Hey what's this? A book must be important." A scary voice said.

I got closer to the voice and I see a Lillipup and a Dewott on the floor with a Zangoose towering over them laughing like mad.

" Riolu thats a class B outlaw we need to leave and get backup." Vulpix suggested

I took note of that option but I like doing things upfront. I showed myself to the Zangoose.

" Hey Zangoose you're ripping up something that belongs to me." I said in a furiously..

" So this is your junk well I'm doing you a favor these things are worthless."Zangoose said in a angry tone.

" Well why is it you who gets to decide what's worthless for all I know you're just as worthless as that junk." I said

" Kid i was going to let you go but those are fightin words prepare for a beatdown!" Zangoose yelled.

Battle scene

Zangoose quickly charge at me he used a slashing attack, I sidestep to the right and kick him in his rib cage, Vulpix uses a dark fire move that lit Zangoose on fire, I set up a Counter stance

but he doesn't fall for it he changes his focus to Vulpix, Zangoose had a wicked grin in his eyes and his claws turned as dark as night he attacked Vulpix with all his might, At the last second I took the hit for Vulpix I flew back and hit a tree, Everything was all dizzy and i was losing consciousness " Riolu catch." Vulpix said as she threw something in my paw it was one of those Oran berries. I put it in my mouth and swallowed it. I was rejuvenated all that pain i felt it gone I can do this, I charge at Zangoose with my speed and I started hitting Zangoose's pressure points at blinding speeds after I was done he couldn't move like he was stunned Vulpix took that chance for a direct Flamethrower and Zangoose was out cold.

Riolu's POV

I picked up the remains of the bag and looked through it the first thing that caught my eye is a book it was torn up but I could get bits and pieces of it. Its title was Crimson's journal I flipped through it July, 4, summer the professor gave me supplies to take care of the injured people and Pokemon my partner has been really supportive lately.

I skip ahead a bit.

August 2

Happy birthday to me probably the last of humanity and sanity I have Pokemon are really all thats left they are the most sane. Humans have started making clans and raiding I'm not going to do that I want to keep my humanity the Chansey gave me one of her eggs as a present I guess things aren't that bad.

Date IDK

Well I had a good run I ran out of food and the pokemon are gone when I look into the sky I see my old partner bless his soul I should visit his grave one more time.

There is a final entry but it's sloppy and written in something red.

IF YOU READ THIS REMEMBER WHO YOU ARE A HUMAN, My name is Crimson Soul and I am a Human my time on this world was well spent but I wish I could have done something more

for others good luck and I hope for the best.

"Am i Crimson Soul, did I die?" I asked myself

" Riolu are you ok?" Vulpix asked

I nodded and turned towards the kids

" So you have some explaining to do kids lets start with your names."

" I am Jake." a Lillipup said

" I'm Dew." A Dewott said.

"Ok you two need to explain why you stole this stuff." I said in a serious tone.

" Ok let me explain in town there is an orphanage and they need money so we thought if we were to sell your stuff we could give the owners the money they need to run the place." Jake and Dew explained.

I took in that info and let it set. What can I do to help them out. " What do you need ?" I asked

" We need food and medicine." They said in a sad tone.

"Well let me come over and help out I will do whatever I can." I offered them.

" You are going to help someone who just stole from you?." Vulpix said shocked.

I ignored her.

" Hey kids you can tell him tomorrow if you accept the deal or not we need to take this outlaw to the police." Vulpix said.

I realized that if he wakes up he might run away so I helped Vulpix carry the outlaw.

A few hours later In the Deputy's office.

" Well darlings you had a busy day and Vulpix you did a great job today go to Kabutops and get your reward." Floatzel ordered.

" Now Riolu you have done a lot for just staying here for recovery and the guild master and I want to ask you something." Floatzel said calmly

" What is it Floatzel?" I asked.

" Do you want to be a member of Glaceon's guild."

" I have nowhere else to go and I already made some friends here." I thought to myself.

" Well darling what do you say?" Floatzel asked.

" Deputy Floatzel I would love to take this opportunity mam." I said in a soldier's voice.

" Great darling starting tomorrow you will be a member of this guild but tonight you get some rest you can sleep in the nurse office one more night and I will see you tomorrow dismissed." Floatzel order.

A little later in the nurse office.

" So my names Crimson and I was a human I died for some reason and now I'm a Pokemon.

I am so confused. No use thinking too hard I need some rest for tomorrow."


End file.
